Ranma MIB Renewal - Sample
by AnimeFan84
Summary: A chapter from proposed renewal/continuation of Ranma MIB. The Saotome Twins escort Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo through MIB HQ in Tokyo. Kasumi asks if she can use a special room in the break area to re-enact a scene from one of her favorite movies... Yes, this IS a Star Wars tie-in.


Ranma/MIB continuation

I honestly tried to get in touch with the original author, Morden Night, but he hasn't answered my PM as of the past two days or so... The original Ranma in Black was discontinued four years ago and I hope he doesn't mind if I pick it up.

I like the concept he came up with!

Proposal – sample chapter (12)

Synopsis: A chapter from proposed renewal/continuation of Ranma MIB. The Saotome Twins escort Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo through MIB HQ in Tokyo. Kasumi asks if she can use a special room in the break area to re-enact a scene from one of her favorite movies...

...

...

 _What has gone on before:_

 _MIB arranges for Ranma to leave the chaos of Nerima and his father's schemes behind. Ranma is taken to MIB headquarters and split into two beings: male-Ranma and female-Ranma aka "Ranko." The two new agents are code-named R and Red respectively but retain the full memories and personality of the original, unsplit Ranma. This creates identity issues for Red who still thinks of herself as male._

 _The new Saotome Twins return to the Tendo Dojo and bid good-bye to their family and friends with a mass neuralization. A new backstory is concocted that proclaims Ranma died during training with Genma in China and new rationales are created on the spot for the presences of the Amazons, Ukyo, and Ryoga in Nerima._

 _A few months later, R and Red are ironically assigned to the Nerima sector to look for an ancient alien artifact believed to be in possession of Happosai, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School. The artifact, capable of destroying a planet, has been broken into three sections. R and Red are forced back into the chaotic situation they left to save the planet._

 _Along the way, the two agents became reacquainted with Ukyo and the two elder Tendo daughters. Ukyo was initially nervous to see R and Red since they failed to neutralize her and she retained her full memories of what went on before. She became romantically involved with Red who she feels was Ranma as much as the male-agent R. R himself ironically becomes entangled with the eldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi, after taking her to dinner a few times to get her out of her home. Kasumi expressed interest in the more grown-up, mature R and after her deneuralization became even more attached to the young man she saw as a dashing adventurer._

 _During their investigations to recover the alien artifacts, the Twins also picked up Nabiki Tendo and took her to a safe-house for her own protection._

 _The five young adults soon ended up at MIB HQ/Tokyo where the Twins took the three material witnesses on a tour of the facilities..._

...

…

...

Agents R and Red escorted Ukyo, Kasumi, and Nabiki to MIB HQ/Tokyo. Ostensibly, they were taking the civilians to be debriefed but in reality were taking them on a guided tour of the facilities. One of their supervisors felt that at least two of the girls might be good agent material and so day passes were issued so that the 'tour group' wouldn't be automatically neuralized on the top-secret premises.

Kasumi's eyes became bigger and bigger at what she saw. Her smile seemed to become impossibly big as she took in the MIB headquarters. Ukyo and Nabiki were alternately terrified and amazed by what they saw. There were literally aliens, aliens, and more aliens of all kinds. Aliens that looked like ET, the extra-terrestrial; predators; xenophobes ("Aliens"); Worms; real-life Wookies (aka "Big Foot/Sasquatch"); a green-haired "Oni" girl with horns floating by; cabbits; tribbles; and more. A monitor at the control center depicted a real-life 'Monster Island" where they found out Godzilla/Gojira DID in fact exist!

R and Red casually stated to their friends at the same time, "We know... It's mind-blowing at first!"

Kasumi excused herself to change into the female MIB uniform R gave her. She literally skipped away happily.

R and Red shook their heads with amusement at her antics. Ukyo's eyes showed astonishment at the 'more mature,' older girl's kiddish behavior. Nabiki covered her eyes with her right hand and looked embarrassed at her big sister's behavior.

After a few more moments, Nabiki removed hand and looked around the MIB headquarters. The technology on display and all the weird aliens overwhelmed her senses.

Nabiki calmly said, "After Disneyland, this is the best place to bring my big sister if you want her to act like a hyperactive five-year-old..." She shook her head. "Ah, forget I said that! This place is the ultimate sugar-high for a sci-fi geek!"

Nabiki smirked and leaned in at R. "My shy, retiring sister has many layers, doesn't she? Betcha didn't expect her to get geeky over stuff like this, didya?"

R shrugged. "I kinda got a hint about that after all the questions she asked about MIB tech after our second date... She always kept on coming back to questions about lightsabers and phasers..."

Nabiki groaned at how nonchalant R was about her big sister's geekiness – that avenue of needling him was closed to her(!) – and she was still VERY embarrassed by Kasumi's behavior in the HQ.

Ukyo raised an eyebrow and elbowed Agent Red in the arm. "Seriously... You guys have lightsabers and laser blasters?"

Agent Red sweat-dropped before she nodded her head

Ukyo hugged her red-haired beloved tightly which blew the breath out of the shorter girl's lungs. She yelled with joy, "That's awesome! What other weapons and toys do you have?!"

Ukyo was almost as giddy as Kasumi was a minute ago.

Agent R blandly commented to Red (who was turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen), "Figures... she's a weapons specialist. The armory's gonna be like a candy store to her!"

Nabiki whimpered as she observed Ukyo's behavior. "Oh no, there are two of them!"

R and Red continued to guide the three girls on the tour of MIB/Tokyo HQ. Kasumi reappeared shortly suited up and looking very professional, as if she belonged. Ukyo had also suited up in a female MIB agent outfit but occasionally looked gun-shy about her skirt and constantly pulled on it, trying to get it to cover more leg.

Red noticed Ukyo's discomfort and informed her, "We're still working on reversing the rule about skirts-only for female humanoid agents. The big guy, Zed, has a things about skirts. We're working on an angle to prove to him he can ogle all he wants as well if the girls can wear pants, too..."

Ukyo nodded in agreement BUT smiled mischievously. She asked with mock anger, "So you don't think I look good in a skirt, do you?"

Red waved her hands in front of her. "That's totally NOT what I said! You look great in dresses! You have the legs for it! I just know that the two of us we prefer to wear slacks, that's all!"

Ukyo hugged Red. "The other girls were right. You are so much fun to tease!"

Red groaned. "I'm glad I'm such a big source of amusement for you!"

…

…

Nabiki was the only member of the member not wearing an MIB suit and still had her Visitor's Badge on. Her slight terror calmed and she grew much more interested when she was shown the communications room. Her eyes grew wide when she saw monitors with video feed from cameras focused ALL OVER the planet! Virtually every power center and presidential palace had cameras on it! There were even cameras centered on the Tendo home and the other places where synthezoid duplicates were set up. Some cameras showed eyeball views of the Soun and Genma duplicates as they drank sake and played Shogi all day!

Nabiki gave the Saotome Twins a stunned look. "Wow, and I thought I was nosy! You guys have cameras everywhere!"

Red shrugged. "We only keep an eye on the potential troublemakers. There are a bunch of idiots that don't think nuking their neighbor's capital is such a big deal... That and our major job IS keeping the scum of the universe off of Earth. Only authorized alien visitors and diplomats are allowed!"

Nabiki noticed monitor views of camera set up on the upstairs hallway and furo of the Tendo home. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Akane's room was also under observation.

Nabiki shot a half-lidded gaze at Red She asked blandly, "And why are there cameras on Akane's bedroom, the bathroom, and the upstairs hallway of my home?"

R grinned naughtily and amusedly stated, "That's just for fun... We can't wait to see the look on Akane's face when she finally figures out her pet pig is the Lost Boy!"

R, Red, and Kasumi cackled evilly. Ukyo and Nabiki were stunned at the display. They BOTH knew about Ryoga's curse but were surprised to see Kasumi laughing along with the Twins. The Twins noticed her laughter and became quiet immediately.

…

…

Kasumi noticed the shocked look everyone was giving her.

Kasumi stated with exasperation, "What? I can't laugh at the ridiculous situation my 'Dear, Little Sister' put herself in?!" She almost sneered the words 'Dear, Little Sister.'

She looked incredulously at the others. "Of course, I know he's the pig! I've known since the second time he visited the Dojo! It's kind of hard to miss the lack of direction and bandanna the little pig has in common with the EVEN BIGGER PIG!"

Ukyo saw the others were unwilling to speak so she braved to speak up for them. "You gotta admit, this IS kind of mean for you, Kasumi. I mean, sure, I'm not crazy about a lot of the stuff Akane's done but still -!"

Kasumi cut her off with her hand. "We both like Ranma, right?"

Ukyo nodded.

"Did you like all the times she accused him of being a pervert and unfaithful to her? Did you like all the times she DEFENDED THE REAL PIG against the man she was engaged to? Did you like how she HIT HIM ALL THE TIME when he tried to warn her about Ryoga's curse?!"

Kasumi was red-faced at this point in her recollection.

Ukyo shook her head furiously. Her own anger at Akane showed in her eyes.

"People call ME oblivious?!" Kasumi pointed at herself. "Akane had a good thing going but decided to back the other man because of her petty jealousy and insecurity! She has only herself to blame when her obliviousness and stupidity blow up in her face!"

Kasumi smiled warmly at Agent R. "Personally, I'm glad she was that stupid. I made the biggest mistake of my life two years ago. I hope he lets me make up for it." She practically purred at R.

Agent R blushed. _"I had no idea..."_ He was very aware his twin probably had the same thought.

Kasumi looked between Red and Ukyo. She nodded her head before looking back at Ukyo.

"I'm glad we BOTH got a second chance."

Ukyo caught her meaning and smiled back with a nod.

…

…

Nabiki's mind was completely blown by the day's events.

She looked wide-eyed. "I don't know what's a bigger surprise to me. This place, or my big sister coming out of her shell and admitting she likes the Wild Horse! That's an even bigger shock to me than the slam of Akane. I haven't seen her this upset at Little Sis since the seventh time Akane trashed the kitchen and didn't clean up after herself."

Red giggled from Nabiki's right side. Ukyo had her arms around her and was resting her head on her left shoulder. Red frankly assessed, "I guess all of us have some things to learn about your big sister. Somehow, I think the ride's going to be a lot more interesting now that she decided she wants to play with us!"

Nabiki looked with concern at the four people in front of her. "You're all crazy, you know that?"

The only answer she received was giggling from her big sister...

...

…

Kasumi whispered something in R's ear and he nodded.

He took Red aside and they conferred in private. Red gave him a skeptical look but he shrugged. Red's skepticism changed to a tight grin and she nodded.

Red informed the group, "Ladies, I think it's time to show you the playroom at MIB..."

Red and her 'brother' grinned like maniacs.

Ukyo clapped her hands and squealed, "This is gonna be good! This is gonna be good!"

Nabiki's jaw dropped. "It must be a martial artist thing!" she murmured.

Nabiki looked from Ukyo to her sister and saw Kasumi jumping up and down around the Twins. She was more hyper than Ms. Hinako on an average day.

Nabiki bewilderedly commented, "I fell into an alternate universe, didn't I?"

Red answered her concern. "Nah, we're still in the mainline reality. I checked a few minutes ago!"

Nabiki stared at her. Nabiki's definition of reality was cracked. Kasumi's behavior pushed the last lingering bits of Nabiki's logic off the cliff.

Red inquired with a raised eyebrow, "You mean that after two years of witnessing our curses in action and having the existence of extra-terrestrial life revealed to you in one day that seeing your big sister behave happily closer to her real age is what upsets you?"

Red tilted her head. "You're not as tough as I thought!"

Nabiki's face tensed as she clenched her teeth. "It's a lot to take in one day, don't ya think? They usually unveil the secrets of the universe to you over..."

"... I don't know, a lifetime?!" she growled.

Red smirked. "Personally, I think you're shitting me... This is about your big sister, isn't it? You find it oddly ironic that she actually likes the last guy you thought she'd fall for and is behaving like a little kid in a candy store, right?"

Nabiki looked embarrassedly to her right. "Okay, maybe that's the big thing..." She snapped back to looking at Red. "But still – ALL THIS," she pointed all around her, "was set up in secret?!"

Red shrugged. "It's amazing what they can do with the resources of a few star systems and a couple of trillion dollars..."

Nabiki stared at the redhead. She was so nonchalant with her comments. She wasn't kidding at all!

Red dragged Nabiki along by the arm as the group walked off to the 'playroom.'

…

…

The playroom was a snackbar complete with air hockey, a pool table, table tennis, foosball table, and the most sophisticated virtual reality/videogame set-ups on planet Earth.

R drew their attention to a steel door. "Behind this door is the most sophisticated simulator on the planet. It's a large virtual reality machine that can mimic any environment that can support oxygen-breathing life. We can simulate deep space and other less hospitable environments but that requires written authorization to disengage some of the safety locks AND environmental protection suits, too.

"This room is mainly used to simulate any combat situation you can think of! Every agent goes through this room during their training and only advances once they pass a minimum level of proficiency and/or survive the scenarios!" He grinned.

"MIB wanted to call it 'The Danger Room' but Disney owns that trademark and has the meanest copyright lawyers in the galaxy so we call it 'The Risky Room.'" He rolled his eyes.

Red cut in with a deep frown. "Technically, we don't have lightsabers for the same reason. We call them 'plasma swords.' I swear, copyright lawyers can be such killjoys..." She shook her head.

Even Kasumi's smiled dimmed a bit when she heard they really shouldn't call the plasma swords lightsabers.

R continued his talk. "Very few trainees make it through the simulations their first time through in The Risky Room." He put his arm around Red. "You're looking at two who did." R and Red shot Cheshire grins at their audience.

"Well," Kasumi looked innocently at the two MIB agents, "before we have to do anything serious, could we have some fun first?"

"Sure..." R frowned lightly. "What were you thinking?"

Kasumi leaned in with a smile. She calmly asked, "Just what kind of scenarios can you program into that room?"

…

…

Kasumi and Ukyo grinned at each other as they stepped into The Risky Room. They were both wearing Jedi robes and had 'plasma sword' hilts hanging from belt clips. R, Red, and the civilian-clothed Nabiki followed behind.

Red stopped Nabiki before they entered the room. She gave her a small retro-futuristic ray gun that looked like something out of a 1930s Flash Gordon serial.

"Here... This is just in case. It sometimes gets... hectic in that room. The girls wanted a specific scenario so it's gonna get awfully noisy in a little bit."

Nabiki grimaced. "I have a feeling I know what she asked you to set up!"

…

…

R blinked when he entered the room with his partner and Nabiki. "You know, I set up the room for her but I'm still amazed at what the holographic projectors can accomplish!"

Red nodded with stunned eyes.

Ahead of them they could see Kasumi and Ukyo acting like giddy schoolgirls.

"This is so awesome! It turned out even better than I thought!" Ukyo gushed.

"Oh my! I finally get to re-enact one of my favorite movie scenes! I just hope we don't wreck any machinery!" Kasumi gushed back.

Nabiki looked slack-jawed. "I kind of had a feeling about this... but still, you have gotta be shitting me!"

She saw a recreation of the carbon freezing chamber from _The Empire Strikes Back_.

" _Figures... Kasumi always DID have a fixation on those gaijin sci-fi movies. She said the Jedi and their philosophy reminded her of samurai with their bushido code. I can't wait to see what she did about the bad guys!"_

The room was dark with occasional hissing as cooling gases passed through hoses and pipes. Mists of 'steam' poured up into the air. The only thing lit in the room were the orange floor lights. Two sets of tall, steep stairs could be seen. They were utterly dark and foreboding.

The inner geek in Kasumi was squeeing. She was almost too excited to speak. She looked over at Ukyo. "Are you ready?" she said giddily.

"Oh, yeah!" the okonamiyaki chef said with soft glee.

The stairway on the left abruptly lit up in orange lights. The right stairway lit up seconds later.

At the top of the left stairway, a tall, dark armored figure appeared seemingly out of thin air. He looked much like Darth Vader but had a plastic sculpted mustache below the nosepiece of his mask. There were also large tear duct drains in the faceplate. His eyepieces were red as if he'd been crying for a long time. At the peak of the right stairway, a bizarrely-tattooed, red-skinned figure with horns on his head materialized. He was wearing Hawaiian clothing and had on dark sunglasses.

The left, armored figure's voice boomed and hissed with mechanical breathing. "The Force is with you, My Sweet Kasumi... but you are not a Jedi yet... and you're late!" He pointed a finger at her. "Come home now... You need to make dinner!"

He paused for a bit. "Please?!" he whined pathetically.

The horned Hawaiian spoke to Ukyo. "You be in violation of de school code, wahine. Yer hair be way too long! Now, get yo hair cut now, or prepare fo' de clippin'!"

"They cast Daddy and Principal Kuno as the bad guys?" Nabiki said incredulously.

Red's arms were behind her head as she leaned against a wall. "I dunno. I thought they made excellent choices for the villains!"

R nodded in agreement. "Personally, I thought the dialogue they gave me to program in was a bit corny but I can see how well it works in practice."

Nabiki stared at them. "You don't find this just a bit geeky? It's NOT a frivolous use of hi-tech training equipment?"

Red gazed at her incredulously. "Oh, PUH-leez! You should see what some of the visiting alien ambassadors have done in this room! One of them brought in his concubines and they had a Rigellian sex orgy in here! They had to scrub down the room seven times and quarantine it for over a month!"

"A month?! Why that long?!" Nabiki asked in confusion.

Red looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Human male seed is viable for a few days inside a humanoid female's uterus. Rigellian male seed is viable for WEEKS OUTSIDE the body and can get ANY humanoid female pregnant just through external contact! They had to be damn sure to scrub down the room thoroughly and neutralize all the swimmers otherwise the MIB head guy would have been issuing a lot of maternity leave!"

R chuckled. "If I had been only a quarter-Rigellian, Mom would have had a hell of a lot of grandchildren by now with some of the accidents I've had!"

"Eww! Gross, bro! Why'd you have to say that in front of Nabs?" Red said with a disgusted look.

"TMI, Saotomes! And don't call me Nabs, Red!" Nabiki said with an exasperated look.

...

...

Nabiki cringed at the playing out of the simulation. Her sister stayed in character and challenged 'Dark Daddy' just as Luke did in the film. Ukyo didn't follow any script and just had fun kicking the crap out of Darth Nutsus.

The Sith were surprisingly competent fighters unlike the real-life cowardly Tendo patriarch and the crazed principal who overly relied on cheating and hidden weaponry. The Jedi girls wanted to have fun but also get an excellent workout out of this scenario.

Ukyo's violet saber beam clashed with the double-headed red-beamed hedge clippers of Darth Nutsus's saber-staff. Nabiki wasn't surprised at her agility and speed with the weapon. She was quick with her battle spatula and that thing weighed a hell of a lot more than a ten-inch metal cylinder!

She was far more surprised by how well Kasumi was doing against her opponent. It didn't seem like 'Dark Daddy' had been toned down from the movie, either. Her sister's flips through the air on the high platform steps were VERY surprising. The occasional 'whee' was a bit disconcerting, too.

"I didn't think she practiced martial arts anymore," Nabiki murmured. "Damn, she's agile!"

"I know I shouldn't be surprised – Kasumi is FULL of surprises – but damn does she amaze me... AGAIN!" R admitted.

"Frankly, I'm amazed Ucchan has this hobby in common with Kasumi. We knew she's a weapons-head – it helps with her Art – but to think that she's a _Wars_ fan, too? That blows my mind!" Red said with wide eyes.

"So, you're both dating sci-fi otaku?" Nabiki said with a mean smirk.

"Eh! They could be into worse things like Pokemon or My Little Pony!" Red admitted.

"...Or Sailor Moon!" R shivered.

Beside him, Red also shivered. The thought of wearing those sailor outfits unsettled her.

Nabiki kept her amused thoughts to herself. _"I think I'll let him discover later that Big Sis is a Moonie, too..."_

…

…

Three minutes into her fight, Ukyo found her opening. While Darth Nutsus had his double-bladed staff-clipper up, she kicked his exposed chest and knocked him down the stairs. She smirked as she saw him tumble down to the lower platform. It was a just a simulation so she wasn't worried about injuries to him. She jumped into the air with a "Yeee-ah," flipped, and landed six feet away from him on the lower platform.

She looked at him incredulously and mocked him. "How are you gonna enforce your dumb rules if you can't even discipline a young girl, hornhead?"

"Do not underestimate de power of de dark clippers!" he roared as he charged her with renewed rage.

"Show me what you got, dipstick!" Ukyo urged him.

…

…

Kasumi, unfortunately, had her blue-beamed weapon knocked out of her hand and Darth Sobbus's red saber slashed at her feet causing her to roll to miss being hit by his weapon. She tumbled for a bit down the stairs before recovering and doing a backflip from the stairs onto the lower platform.

Red recovered Kasumi's deactivated weapon and threw it to her. Kasumi thanked her. It was a nice combat simulation but nobody had the Force for real, right? (At least as far as Kasumi knew at the moment... She found out later some alien species DID have telekinesis.) Weapons had to be recovered the old-fashioned way.

"Oh, my beautiful little princess! Daddy's sorry! Can you ever forgive a foolish Sith father?" the helmeted Darth Sobbus whined. A mixture of tears and oil drained through the tear ducts in his face mask.

Kasumi decided to ham it up and play with the Sith Lord's AI. "Never! I am my mother's daughter and I will NEVER give in to your dark schemes to Unite the Schools!"

"WAAAAAHHH! My daughter hates me!"

"I don't hate you. I just think you're misguided and YOU NEVER LISTEN TO US!"

Darth Sobbus turned off his weapon and put his gloved hands on his hips. "I only want what I think is best for you!" He jabbed his finger in the air and pointed at her. "You will obey me and marry Darth Panda's son! The Schools must be united! It is the only way to overthrow the Dark Master [Darth Pervertus]!"

"And what if I don't wanna?" she spat back like a spoiled child.

Red and R were amused by Kasumi's display. They never knew she had it in her to act like that. Then again, Akane WAS her sister so it's not like she didn't know a brat she could copy!

Nabiki just wanted to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. Kasumi's fantasies were way too geeky for her taste!

"What?! Does he have disfiguring scars or a horrible personality ?!" Sobbus inquired.

"I can't deny that he's sort of cute and handsome but **he has the table manners of a barbarian.** He's also infuriatingly indecisive and won't choose among his fiancées! **How will I know he'll be faithful with half of Tokyo chasing him?!** " Kasumi said sarcastically.

"That part of the script hits a bit too close to home," R said through clenched teeth.

Red would laugh at him except she lived through it, too, when they were the same person.

Nabiki snickered quietly at their discomfort.

Ukyo and Darth Nutsus stopped fighting and observed the drama between Darth Sobbus and Kasumi.

"Methinks me fellow dark lord's keiki be voicin' legitimate concern..."

"Much as I hate to agree with him, he does have a point, Darth Sobbus," Ukyo added.

"Oh, just stab me now with the damn lightsabers! It'd be quicker than tightening the screws!" R complained loudly.

Nabiki's snickering turned into full-blown laughter. Ukyo and Red snickered. Kasumi just smiled.

…

…

Darth Sobbus walked down the stairway and stopped three feet in front of Kasumi.

"That doesn't matter... If you refuse to obey, we'll get one of your younger sisters to marry him then!"

Kasumi shook her head and giggled. "Oh my, you know Nabiki's not going to go along with it! She's too stubborn and strong-willed. Even if she did go along with the plan, she'd sell the Dojo the instant she inherited it, divorce Ranma WITHOUT giving you a grand-child, and pocket the money for herself!"

Nabiki stopped laughing and yelled, "Hey! That's getting a bit too personal, Kasumi!"

The Twins, Ukyo, and Darth Nutsus snickered at Nabiki.

Darth Sobbus froze. He'd be darned if his eldest child wasn't right about her middle sister!

…

…

Ukyo turned back to Darth Nutsus to renew their combat. To her surprise, Nutsus called for a time-out and put down his weapon. He kicked his weapon away in good faith and sat on the stairs behind them.

"I think somethin' more interestin' be goin' on dere, don't ya think, keiki?" He pointed at Sobbus and Kasumi.

Ukyo shrugged, turned off her lightsaber, and sat on the stairs a few feet away from Darth Nutsus. He was right... The Kasumi-Sobbus quarrel was more entertaining than what she was doing now.

…

…

"You will take care of the Dojo and have our grandchildren. Family honor is at stake! You will either go along and assist with the agreed-upon plan with Darth Panda OR you will be placed in detention in the Death Dojo for the rest of your life, young lady!"

"You can't ground me... I'm 20 years old and who else are you going to get to cook for you?! AKANE?!" She snorted.

Sobbus pointed and his speech modulator squawked but no words came. He put his hand to his face filter and 'eeeped' for several long seconds.

Ukyo, Red, R, and Nabiki laughed from the sidelines. Even Darth Nutsus chuckled.

"Saotome has said his son is agreeable to the plan. He will do what he says. Now, why can't you be a good girl and make Daddy happy?" Sobbus finished with a whine.

"What if Darth Panda's son DOESN'T want the same thing you do? What then, Dark Daddy?"

"Ranma will comply, or **he will be destroyed by his mother,** **Lady Insanus** **!** He has to prove himself a manly man!"

Kasumi protested. "But he is a manly man! How many times does he have to save your dojo and daughters before she accepts that?"

"She does like me!" R said happily to his twin.

Kasumi looked at him and blew him a kiss. R blushed and looked down.

Sobbus's breathmask hissed as he drew in air. "He must marry one of you, daughter, and produce an heir! Lady Insanus demands it!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "And what if Ranma wants something else?"

"He will agree! Saotome promised me he would!" Sobbus said desperately while stomping up and down like a kid.

Kasumi put her arms at her sides and leaned forward towards Sobbus. "I can't go along with your sick, evil plan, Daddy. It's not fair! You didn't talk to us or consider our feelings! We might have gone along with it if you had been honest with us but, NOOOOOOO, you had to be deceitful and hide it from us until the last minute. I'm ashamed to call you my father!"

"You tell it to him, sister!" Ukyo called out from the side.

Kasumi smiled at her. Ukyo was into the spirit of the drama.

She looked to the side at Nabiki. Nabiki shrugged, raised an eyebrow, and nodded in agreement with Kasumi. It was a silly exercise but it had been mildly cathartic for Kasumi thus far.

Darth Sobbus bowed his helmet and shook his head. "Oh, it disappoints me to hear you say that, Daughter. I thought that you, of all my children, would understand my position!"

Sobbus raised his head and scratched his plastic helmeted chin. "I think Princess Akane is still VERY pliable, though. She's a good girl. She'll listen to her Daddy. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will! Hmm... I'll rechristen her Darth Psychosis – I rather like the sound of that! We even have a spare set of armor and a nice helmet that will fit her!"

"NEVER!" Kasumi screamed. She re-ignited her weapon and began to dismember Darth Sobbus.

Kasumi grunted loudly with each blow as she cut him to pieces.

"It's just a flesh wound!" he wailed after she cut off his right arm.

"You disobedient child! You wound me!" She cut off his left arm.

"How you can you do this to your father?" he wailed after she cut off his right leg.

"Now you're going too far!" he growled after she amputated his left leg.

"Oh, Dear Kimiko, our baby daughter has outgrown us!" he whined just before she decapitated his torso.

Sobbus's helmeted head rolled along the floor until Nabiki stopped it with her foot. The faceplate exploded and Akane's face appeared inside the smoking helmet.

When Ukyo saw the face in the helmet, she started laughing and rolled onto her side. That last bit Kasumi added was just too damn funny! Darth Nutsus chuckled along with her.

The Twins thought the conclusion was just too obvious and stood impassively off to the side.

Kasumi turned off her weapon.

"Ohhhhh! Did you have to go there, Sis?" Nabiki complained as she struggled to hold in her laughter. She desperately wanted to join Ukyo on the floor in laughter even though she felt compelled to defend her little sister. She gave up after three seconds and joined the other girl in laughter.

Kasumi smirked.

"Anger, hate, fear... that's Akane!" R noted.

"Don't forget blind, unreasoning jealousy!" Red added.

R smacked his forehead. "Oh, that's definitely a big one with her! Thanks for reminding me!"

"Like father, like daughter!" R quipped.

"Pretty damn obvious she'd fall to the Dark Side if you ask me!" Red quipped back.

"Ain't dat de truth!" Darth Nutsus agreed.

R nodded with no further comment on the subject.

…

…

Red spoke calmly to R. "Bro, it goes without saying... You really shouldn't piss Kasumi off! That was nothing short of an execution!"

R chuckled. "I'm not that worried. I'm pretty sure she likes me and it's not as if I'm stupid enough to do the same crap to her that Genma and Soun did to all of us!"

"Just you remember that and we'll get along fine!" Kasumi said to him with a smile as she walked over to the twins.

"So... How does it feel to live every abused or neglected child's fantasy?" Red asked gravely.

R shot a warning look at his twin. "How insensitive can you be?" he whispered to her.

She briefly glared back at him. "Let her answer!"

The humor left Kasumi's face. "Oddly enough... It felt freeing – despite recent events. I didn't realize how upset I still was at him before I went through this simulation. I don't want to forget the good man he was before he became the sad figure he was the last seven years of his life. That's the father I want to remember."

R and Red looked at each other. They wondered if they would be able to do the same for Genma...

"Hal," R called to the computer. "End program. Authorization code 18: China boy gets girl. Agent Roger-Alpha. Execute."

The holograms of Darths Sobbus/Psychosis and Nutsus faded first followed by the freezing chamber set. The door of the training room opened and the MIB agents and guests exited.

...

...

Ukyo walked over to Nabiki and whispered to her, "Wow, your big sister had major issues with your father! Not even the Twins and I got that pissed with our dads!"

Nabiki stared at her. "Before today, I would have said you were nuts to suggest that. Now, I'm pretty damn sure that I agree with you..."


End file.
